A person typically uses an optical scope to improve the accuracy of rifles, bows, big guns, and other small arms in shooting a projectile to its intended target. For example, a hunter may mount an optical scope on his rifle to improve his accuracy when shooting a bullet towards some game or other intended target. A typical optical scope may include a crosshair that is in the focus of an eyepiece to aid in the aiming of the rifle.
The different designs for the optical scope may further require different numbers or designs of lenses. For example, if the hunter needs a pair of glasses to see the intended target clearly, then the optical scope may require multiple magnification lenses for this purpose. In another example, if the hunter needs to calculate the distance of the target to his current position, then the optical scope may be configured to calculate and provide the distance.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.